Fallen
by Kinsako
Summary: How far can you fall before you hit the bottom, and what happens to the one who pushed you? BakuraRyou. Angst.
1. Numb

Kinsako- Mhhpff. Look at me, finally getting around to my next story.

  
  


Tonde- About time.

  
  


Kinsako- Meh. I didn't want to sit here thinking about all the work that HAS to be done for tomorrow, so I decided to do something useful with my time.

  
  


Tonde- Like.... homework?

  
  


Kinsako- Nope! Angst fan fics! Ryou and Bakura, of course.

  
  


Tonde- Sigh. Well, gotta have priorities I guess. 

  
  


Kinsako- Yup!

  
  


This is a story is done complete spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

***Warning* **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such. 

You have been warned.

Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as song by Linkin Park.

Dedicated to- Neko Sama, Fuzz (aka pink scary monster) Jess, and all of the other people in my life who mean lots to me.

/…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

~...~ is song lyrics

************************************************************************

  
  


**Fallen- Chapter 1**

**Numb  
**

_~"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface"~  
  
_Broken. That's what I am you know, broken, beaten and lying on the cold floor. 

A sharp kick connected with my ribs, but I barely registered the slight addition to the never-ending sea of pain that is my life. Or Bakura's lessons anyway.

"Fucking weakling." He snarls. I can hear the disgust bleeding from his voice. Another jab of pain to my chest. I think several of my ribs are probably broken.

  
  


_~"Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"~  
  
_A hand tangles itself roughly in my hair, and I'm yanked up painfully to meet the cold gaze of my yami. Blood red eyes narrow slightly, and a sneer plays across his lips, showing unnaturally sharp canines. Fangs. They look like fangs. Bakura did always remind me of a vampire, I've never seen anyone with such an affinity for blood. 

  
  


_~"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"~_

  
  


I stare numbly at him, and after a moment he snarls and drops me. I make no move to stop my fall and my face connects roughly with the floor. "Pathetic." Growls Bakura. He aims a last brutal kick at my side, and then stomps across the floor of my soul room, and slams the heavy stone door to his behind him. I lay quietly for a moment, and then with a soft groan I slowly push myself to my feet. A wave of pain hits me so hard my head spins, and I sit down heavily on the nearby bed. I take a few deep breath to clear my head, and wince as the pain in my chest increases. My ribs probably are broken. I rise cautiously from the bed, and stumble down the hallway that runs between our soul rooms. I step lightly into the darkness at the end, and after a bright flash of light I find myself in my darkened bedroom.   
  
I glance out the window of my bedroom at the night sky, and sigh heavily. Bakura's "lesson" had taken longer than it usually did, and I still have a lot to do tonight. I gritted my teeth, and pushed the door of my bedroom open. The living room was a disaster. Bakura had been in a foul mood all morning, and as soon as I walked through the door of my house, he had seized control of my body, and taken his rage out on everything within his reach, and then drug me into my soul room and done the same for me. I gingerly bent my left arm, and hissed as a searing pain shot up it. 

  
  


_~"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware"~  
_  
I sighed. Things had been like this since after battle city. Yami had won of course, he and his hikari managed to defeat every opponent, save everyone close to them, and undo all the evil Malik, and his yami Marik had accomplished. 

I swallowed thickly as I proceeded to straighten the living room. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this. Even after Marik had done so much to hurt everyone Yugi and Yami cared about, they still showed him mercy. Yami used the power to remove the evil of Malik and his yami's soul, and even formed a friendship with then afterwards. 

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but I hastily shook them away. If Bakura felt me crying, it would mean another lesson. I hated living this life. I hated living a lie, and wearing a cheery mask outside, while inside I feel so numb.

  
  


_~"I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you"~_

  
  


They didn't know. None of my friends knew that Bakura had returned after his battle with Marik. They didn't know he used the power of the Millennium puzzle to survive, and as soon as I awoke he returned to the Millennium ring. The didn't see the wounds he inflicted on me, since he had no physical form other than my own and what he really hurt was my spirit. I bent over to pick up the pieces of a shattered lamp, and I gasped as a searing bolt of pain shot up my side. I shook it off, and continued with my work. Just because there were no physical marks didn't mean it didn't hurt. I had endured pain over the past six months that would have killed most people. 

I tried to remember what I had done to ensue Bakura's wrath. Oh yes, I had eaten lunch with the Yugi tacchi. Bakura was furious that somehow both Yami and Marik had managed to obtain physical bodies of their own. I sometimes wish he could too, then he could be out my life forever. 

  
  


_~"Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you"~  
  
_ But... I couldn't. Inside, I knew that to lose him would be worse than the hell I'm living now. I bit my lip, and ran a hand through my hair. I would be totally alone if he left, and I knew that the first chance he got he would get as far away from me as possible. I sickened him. He had told me so himself, told me over and over how he detested having such a weak hikari as me. 

  
  


_~"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"~_

  
  


I would never tell them. Not from fear of what Bakura would do to me, but because... 

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

  
  


Because I love him.

  
  


_~"I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware"~_

  
  


I knew it was pointless, he would never return the feelings that burned so deeply inside of me, but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much that I would endure anything just to keep him here with me, even if he hated the very sight of me. It didn't matter, as long as he was here with me, it was enough.

  
  


_~"I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you"~_  
  
I stood slowly, surveying the now-clean living room one last time, before half-walking, half-stumbling up the stairs. I knew I had homework to do, a major assignment for one of my classes, but as I pushed open the door of my bedroom, it was the best I could do to make it to my bed, before collapsing. Pain seemed to burn through every nerve of my body, and curled up into a ball, and buried my face in my knees.

  
  


___~"And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you"~_

  
  


"Onegai," I whispered softly as the darkness overtook me. "Ka tasukete anta..."

  
  


************************************************************************

And there you have it. The first chapter. Anyway, my first attempt at Ryou/Bakura, so I'd love to hear what people think. Oh, and if I get a few reviews, I'll update a new chapter ths weekend. 

Oh, and here's the translation to what Ryou said: 

"Please," "Someone help me..."

I'm not totally sure about the translation, so if there's any mistake, don't hesitate to say.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 


	2. Easier to Run

Kinsako- Whooo. Next chapter. 

Tonde- Wow, such a thrill.

Kinsako- Meh. Seeing as I finally got caught back up in my classes, I thought I'd do another chapter..

Tonde- No life. Nope, none at all.

Kinsako- Oh well. There are worse things.

  
  


This is a story is done completely spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

***Warning* **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such. 

You have been warned.

  
  


Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as songs by Linkin Park.

  
  


Kinsako- And I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed:

  
  


**Moshi-** I'm very glad you liked my back story, it always did bug me in other stories when people would just have Bakura suddenly re-appear. He. Well, Yami used mind crush to help Kaiba, so he might as well use it on our two favorite psychos.   
**Hyacinthus-** Hehehe, here, continuing! And sorry, but it's going to get a lot sadder. Glad you like it though.  
**Heart of ice**- Meh, Yaoi is all in the frame of mind. I'm glad you liked the story, I hope you like this update.   
**Luna**- Ah, a reader of few words. Hope you liked the first chapter, here's the next!

  
  


Dedicated to- Neko Sama, Fuzz (aka pink scary monster) Mike (who has yet to READ this story), Josh (cause you're such a baka cutie :P), Matt, Amanda (all hail the art goddess!), Michelle (angsty and morbid just for you) and Clayton (I'll get that art teacher, I swear to the gods, somehow I will!), and all of the other people in my life who mean lots to me.

/…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

~...~ is song lyrics

... is ;) just wait and see

***********************************************************************************************

**Fallen- Chapter 2**

**Easier to Run**

  
  


_It's not fair. He's right, he did nothing to deserve this. He has been through too much pain and loss already, I can't just leave him like this_

_It is his destiny, and you cannot change that. Those are the rules_

_And who, praytell makes these rules?_

_You know very well that we do_

_Then I don't understand why it shouldn't be just as easy to change them_

_You also know that we cannot separate these two, they would not survive on their own_

_I realize that. But maybe, somehow I believe I can change the dark one. Underneath all that pain and hatred there still lies emotions, no matter how hard he tries to hide that fact, he cannot hide it from me_

_Do what you wish, but the consequences are your to deal with_

****_I understand_****

  
  


_~"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb"~_

  
  


Pain. White hot, mind numbing, soul wrenching pain.   
This is what greets me when I open my eyes. A unavoidable reminder of how much Bakura truly hates me, and a world that is dead to my eyes.   
I sigh softly, and slowly sit up. A glance at my alarm clock tells me that it is only a few minutes before I would normally get up, so there is little point in trying to go back to sleep. I blink a few times, and slowly push myself up into a sitting position. I grit my teeth as a wave of pain washes over me, and tears prick the corners of my eyes. I swallow heavily, and as carefully as I can slide off my bed. My head spins a little, but I manage to remain on my feet. I sigh again, and make my way out of my room and towards the bathroom.   
I flip on the light, and blink a few times as the brightness stings my eyes. Slowly, I step forward, and lean heavily on the counter. 

  
  


_~"It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone"~_

  
  


I raise my eyes, and stare blankly into the face in the mirror. Dull green eyes stare back at me, and my pale skin shows no mark of the torture I endure. I smile ruefully, and lower my gaze. It's so funny sometimes how much our appearances can lie about our true nature. 

  
  


_~"Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see"~_

  
  


I shake my head, and gingerly pull off my pajamas. Maybe it's best this way. If my friends could see the wounds that Bakura inflicted, there wounds be know way to hide his presence from them. If they ever found out, especially Yugi and Yami, I know I would lose him.  
I sigh heavily, and step into the shower. The warm water stings as first, but after a few moments, it washes away the pain, and I close my eyes and let it cascade over me.

I just don't understand it sometimes. My life has been one painful thing after another. My mother dying when I was very young, and soon after my sister following. Amane, I had never really got a chance to know her, and I only as much about her as my mother. As soft smile, a warm hug, and sparkling green eyes. And then my father, I barley knew him either. He never got over the death of my mother and younger sister, and after a while he buried himself in his work, a way to forget how lonely and lost he was. He returned a few times a year, bringing me back an elaborate gift or treat from his travels. I knew he couldn't stand living in this house, a place that brought more memories and pain than any other. So, I had spent my childhood in the care of others, in boarding schools in England until I was old enough to stay by myself. I never made friends well, my shyness had kept me distant from the people around me, and before I had come to Domino, I never remember having a single friend.

  
  


_~"Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played"~_

  
  


And then, on my fifteenth birthday, everything changed. It was just shortly after I started at Domino High, my father had returned a few days before my birthday from his latest archeological dig. He didn't stay long, after making sure I had everything I needed in the house, he had wished me a happy birthday, and given me the Millennium Ring. He told me that it was from ancient Egypt, and it was rumored to have one time been owned by a famous and deadly tomb robber. 

  
  


_~" I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would"~_

  
  


I shook my head slowly, and switched off the water. I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel of the back of the door. Sometimes, I think that getting the Millennium ring was the worst, and the best thing that had ever happened to me. It had brought me to Duelist Kingdom, and it was then that I truly became friends with the Yugi tachi. It was also then that Bakura started hurting me. He returned from the Shadow Realm after Yami first sent him furious at me, raging that I had betrayed him, and that be would make me suffer for the rest of my days.

  
  


_~"If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave"~_

  
  


I remember Pegasus' castle. I remember Bakura threatening Honda, but Honda had overcome him, and tried to get rid of the Ring. They could figure out how it returned to me. I had called it back. My soul was bound to it, so I could, and even after all the things that Bakura had done, I still couldn't bear to lose him. I still don't regret it. Maybe I just couldn't stand the thought of being truly alone again, or maybe even then I realize how I feel for Bakura.

  
  


_~"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone"~_  
  
I pushed the door to my room open, and padded inside. Sometimes... I almost think that deep down, Bakura truly cares for me. He has used and abused me more times than I can count, but when it really came down to it, he never let anything happen to me. He had defended me against bullies, gym teachers, and even from an Egyptian God. I never truly understood why he saved me in the Battle City finals. He had told Yami that he needed me as a host, but I knew that wasn't entirely true. That attack from Osiris would have only destroyed my soul and not my body, and therefore he had everything to gain, and nothing to lose by letting me take that attack.   
But he didn't. He sacrificed his opportunity to claim the Millennium Rod, and possible the Millennium Puzzle to save me.

  
  


_~"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have"~_  


I pulled on the jacket of my school uniform. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. After he had returned after battle city he had done nothing but torture and ridicule me. Maybe there really was nothing but hatred and malice underneath all that darkness. I'm not even sure if he is capable of feeling anymore.

  
  


_~"Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past"~_

  
  


I grabbed my backpack off a chair and stepped outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon, casting a dull gold light over everything. I know Bakura had lost the people he loved very early on in his life. I had seen bit and pieces of his memory sometimes when he forgot to put up a mental barrier when he slept. He had witnessed the slaughter of his village when he was only a child, and some of the memories of his I've seen make me cry. I know that's why he hates Yami as well, because he believes that Yami was the one who ordered that fate upon his friends and family.

  
  


_~"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone"~_

  
  


I sighed softly as I made my way to school. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I loved Bakura with all my heart, but I can never see him returning the same feelings for me. And even if he did, what good would it do then? He would still just be a spirit, and we would be unable to see each other in the real world. And he would never be able to stop hating Yami, and eventually Yami would send him back to the Shadow Realm, and I don't know if he could return again.

  
  


_"If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would"~_

  
  


I stopped suddenly, and glanced up at the sky. The sunlight washed over my face, and I closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't go on living this lie. I loved Bakura with all my heart, but sooner or later these "lessons" of his were going to kill me.   
Tears slowly slid down my face. What was I going to do? No matter what I did I was going to lose something. If I told my friends about Bakura's return, it would end my pain, but I would lose Bakura. If I did nothing Bakura would undoubtedly keep beating me, which I knew would eventually cost me my life.

  
  


_~"If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave"~_

  
  


I rubbed my eyes furiously. Crying wouldn't help anything. 

"There must be a way..." I whispered softly to the sky. "Please... someone...I ..."

I don't want to lose him...

  
  


***********************************************************************

And there you have it. I kinda think that this chapter was boring, but I had to set scene for the next part of the story. I think the next chapter will be from Bakura's point of view.  
Oh, and so you know:  
Ryou does have green eyes in the original anime, Bakura has dark brown. I don't know why they're changed in the dubbed version.  
Bakura's village was slaughtered by the pharaoh's army while he watched, they needed to sacrifice 99 lives to create the Millennium items.

Amane is Ryou's sister, I've heard that both his mother and sister died when he was young, I just haven't been able to find out how.

Anyway, it's 1 in the morning, and I have school tomorrow. I plan on updating this story in about a week, but reviews will only motivate me to do it faster! ;) Also, I's love to hear any imput on my story, this is my first Bakura/Ryou, and only me second fan fic. (AND, I would be ETERNALLY grateful to anyone who read my first fan fic and told me what they thought, I really like it!!!)

Oh, and today is one week from my birthday! Incase I don't update before then, Happy Birthday to Me!!!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lying From You

Kinsako- TaDaa! New chapter! Just over a week after I last updated! And, I am now officailly 18! Whoo, such a thrill.  
Tonde- Still not old enough to drink.  
Kinsako- Yessss. Bakamono New Brunswick laws.   
Tonde- Meh. You can buy lottery tickets.  
Kinsako- u.u. Wow. Such a privilege. 

  
  


This is a story is done completely spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

  
  


***Warning* **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such.   
You have been warned.

  
  


Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as songs by Linkin Park.

Kinsako- And I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed:

**SweetMisery1- **Arigato! I had a wonderful birthday! Hehe. I hope I'm not just leading up to a big let down, but meh. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into a lemon, I've never actually done one before. No, I don't take you as a pervert, I'm pretty fond of lemons myself. ;)  
**Shiny Possessed Kitsune Girl- **Yayayayayaya!!! Thank you muchly! hug I'm so glad to hear my story is done well. I don't know how great my writing talent is, but I do love doing it, so I guess that's really all that matters. :-D! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and didn't fins it boring. Awww. This review makes me feel so warm and fuzzy!  
**Luna- **Here go! Next chapter! I'm glad you liked my bits on Ryou, I researched it quite well to make sure it was accurate.  
**Kiryu- **Yummy! Candy bar! Domo Arigato! I'm glad you like my fic, this is my favorite paring as well. I know this chapter was a bit dull, I hope you like this one better! :)  
**Thunder, the one and only- **Ah yes, the one and only true Thunder. Sorry I didn't inform you of this story as soon as I got it up, I didn't know if you'd like this couple. Anyway, I'm very glad you like my story Jess, and I hope this gives you a bit of insight into why Bakura is such a jerk. And it's Ryou, not Bakura. (sorry, just had to point that out :P)  
**Zorra Lombardi- **Two things: One- I'm very glad you like my story and think their personification is accurate, and Two- go find this person who makes you fell like this, AND SLAP THEM ACROSS THE FACE!! Tell them you have it on very good authority that they're a rotten person, and Karma will catch up to them. People like this make me so freaking mad I could almost break the three-fold law! You deserve better! I don't even know you, but I do have just enough sixth sense to tell which people are basically good, and which are more or less bad. This person sucks! I would advise, the first chance you get tell them exactly how you feel, and if they truly care about you, tell them to stop, or leave! I know it's hard, Gods it's hard to just stop loving people because they hurt you, but is it worth it to live your life in Hell? I believe when we die we will have to answer to every moment we were unhappy when we could have done something to change it! That's a basic belief of witches, that our life is of our own making, everything around us that we don't like is ours to change! Change you life! Change your mind! Change your love! Is it really worth dying over? There are others in your life who love you, love them back instead of this person. (Oh, and I realize that I may sound hypocritical after how I've written this story, but you have to understand, this is not real life. If this was real, I would shake Bakura silly until he realized what he's doing. But then again, it seems I already have someone else doing that, eh? Heheh. Foreshadowing.) 

  
  


Dedicated to- All the nice people who made my birthday the best ever!!!  
Mom (thanks muchly mommy, me in a dress, can you picture it?) Darlene (thank you second mommy!) Clayton (Hehehe! Love and Peace!) Matt (Ohh yess, they had it coming! Grrr. Evil art teacher from HELL!) Amanda (Ah! Hail the art goddess for the gracious gift of Smut!) Josh (Yay! Movies for me! Thank you Baka no hentai!) Mike (Ohhhh. Pretty. We likes our precious.) Koral (Muffin!) Jenn (Yayayayay! I so happy to hear from you! Best possible gift I could ever get!) Katie (Pretty origami! Thank you!) Joanne (O.O Thank you! Fan art of the most kawaii couple ever! And the calendar is awesome!) Jess (Hehehehe. Another heart attack, yes? Always great to hear from you) Ruth (Yay! Poem war!) 

  
  


Kinsako- Gomen nasai, ever so sorry I waited so long before updating, but I was sick for over a week and had to go to the hospital, and then I had to scramble to hand in all my assignements before the break. Here's the update to all those who were ever so kind to read this story and ask for more! Hope you like it! This chapter is extra long as an apology!

  


/…/ is Hikari to Yami   
//…// is Yami to Hikari   
~...~ is song lyrics  
... is ... figured it out yet?

***********************************************************************************************

**Fallen- Chapter 3**  
**Lying From You**

  
  


_~"When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see"~_

  
  


Darkness. Familiar, unforgettable, suffocating darkness. I blinked in confusion, and my eyes roamed through the strange ebony clouds around me. Why did this place feel so familiar, yet so cold? I shook my head roughly, trying to sort through my mind for an answer. Darkness... dark... shadow...  
The Shadow Realm!   
I snarled and whirled around. How in Set's name did I get here?! The last thing I remember, I had fallen asleep in the chambers of my soul room after dealing with my pathetic vessel. My eyes darted from side to side, ever wary of this dark realm's magic. It wasn't possible that the Pharaoh or Tomb Keeper had discovered my presence, so who else had the power to banish me here?

_You would be surprised how many have such power. _A soft voice whispered. 

I whipped around, searching for the source of the voice, but saw nothing but darkness all around me. I eased a dagger from the sleeve of my cloak, and scanned the surrounding area.  
"Show yourself!" I snarled, "Or face a fate far worse than you could possibly imagine."  
A crystalline laugh echoed through the shadows.

_Oh really dark servant of Zork Necrophedius? _The voice said idly. _And what would that be?_

  
  


_~"When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but"~_

  
  


My eyes widened. No one alive knew of my connection to the dark master of the Millennium items, not even the Pharaoh himself. I bared my teeth in a snarl. The magic of the Shadow realm swirled ominously around me, and I glanced around edgily.  
"How do you know of the things of which you speak?" I demanded testily.   
_I know of many things, Bakura. I know of your past, and the unspeakable deeds which you have done in you quest to posses the Millennium items. I know of your current imprisonment in the Millennium Ring. And... _The voice paused. _I know of how you treat your hikari. I know of the torment and pain you inflict upon him. _

  
  


_~"I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm..."~_

  


I narrowed my eyes. "So what if I do? He is my is my host, and I will do with him what I see fit."

The dark magic of the Shadow Realm began to change, and I glanced around nervously. I didn't like being watched by something I couldn't see.   
_You shouldn't speak so lightly of your actions, Tomb Raider. No mortal is safe from the consequences of their mistakes.  
_"I am far beyond the limitations that govern mortals." I snapped. "I fear nothing in this world or beyond, and regret none of the things I have done in my quest for ultimate power."  
_No regrets Bakura? _The voice questioned. _So, you feel nothing for the aibou whom you have sacrificed to protect? You care nothing for the hikari who saved you from an eternity of darkness?_

  
  


_~"Lying my way from you  
No turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go"~_

  
  


I snarled. How dare they mock me! I show feelings towards no one, they are only a sign of weakness and will destroy you in the end. "I feel nothing towards my pathetic excuse for a host. I protect him only because it is in my own best interests!"

  
  


_~"No turning back now  
Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now"~_

  
  


The voice laughed softly. _Who are you trying to convince Bakura? Me, or yourself?_

I growled, and clenched my fists. "I care nothing for that fucking weakling! I wouldn't care if he dropped dead, I would just find myself a new host!"   
There was a pause, and the magic surrounding me slowly returned to normal. 

  
  


_~"Anywhere on my own cause I can see  
No turning back now  
The very worst part of you is me"~_

  
  


_Very well Tomb Raider. _The voice said slowly. _You shall see what happens when you make such statements to the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono... _  
A laugh filled the Shadow Realm, and the darkness slowly closed in around me.

  
  


***********************************************************************************************  
(Not the end! This is going to be a pretty long chapter, so keep reading! It's just getting good!)

_~"I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be"~_

  
  


I gasped suddenly, and bolted upright. I glanced wildly at my surrounding, but seeing only the dark walls of my soul room, I slowly relaxed. A dream. I shook my head violently. What was wrong with me?!   
I growled slightly and slid off my bed. I wandered my soul room slowly, taking in for the millionth time the treasures that filled the dark tomb. This is the reflection of my soul, a memory of all the tombs I plundered in my time, and the countless treasures I stole. Dark, Deadly, Priceless...  
Empty.  
I snarled, and swiped angrily at a gold inlaid urn. It shattered as it hit the stone floor, and the sound echoed through the chambers of my soul.   
This is what I have become. Three thousand years of darkness, of imprisonment and emptiness. What was I? I was a shadow of the man I once was, a specter of the past that should have long ago been buried.

  
  


_~Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in"~_

  
  


But... this is how it had always been. Alone. Fighting for my survival. Everything I ever cared about was ripped from me and destroyed.   
My thoughts wandered slowly back to Kuruelna. My village. My people. I can still remember it, even though I had been very young when the people of my village were slaughtered by the army of the pharaoh. My life was... different then, to say the least. My village was a tribe of thieves, but they were not bad people. I can almost see it when I close my eyes, can almost feel the warm sun against my skin as I played with my brothers and sisters, can almost hear my mother's soft voice and my father's hearty laugh. Sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough I swear I was back there, and for one moment, I can almost feel the light...  
And then, it vanishes. And I am left with nothing but the darkness and hate that has eaten my soul alive. I hate myself. I hate the pharaoh. I hate the world that has damned me to this eternal hell. And I hate... I hate...  
Ryou.

  
  


_~"And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
Trying to bend the truth  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away cause I'm"~_

  
  


I scream, and slam my fist into the wall. There is a sickening crunch, and I wince as I feel the bones in my fingers shatter. Ryou. Ryouryouryouryou!! He is everything that I'm not. He's the light and innocence that was ripped from my soul when I sealed myself in this cursed ring. He's the angel to the demon that I am. He's my keeper, he's everything I wished I could have been. I....   
...love him.

  
  


_~"Lying my way from you  
No turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go"~_

  
  


I snarl, snatch one of the gilded ornamental knives from the wall, and drag in heavily down my arm. The blade leaves a trail of white hot pain as it parts my skin, and I let out my breath in a hiss. I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't... I can't love him. Love is a weakness. Weakness is what got me stuck in this eternal damnation in the first place. I will never show weakness again.

  
  


_~"No turning back now  
Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now"~_

  
  


I open my eyes, and calmly wipe the knife on my shirt. The cuts begin to close over even as I watch, and I smile softly. The sight of blood always pleases me, and has a somewhat calming effect on me. I set the knife back in its place on the wall, and stalk slowly through my soul room. This is what I am. I am dark. I am powerful. And I am empty. All that is left of me is the hatred and revenge I swore so long ago. I will never die. I will never stop. I will never feel again. I will never let anyone else hurt me. 

  
  


_~"This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me"~_

  
  


I stride slowly down the hallway that runs between our soul rooms. I will never let him turn into what I am. I will make him strong. I will make him numb to the pain that the world will inflict upon him. I don't care what it takes.   
_You shouldn't speak so lightly of your actions, Tomb Raider. No mortal is safe from the consequences of their mistakes.  
_I stop suddenly at the end of the hallway as the soft voice from my dreams filters into my thoughts. I blink slowly into the darkness that forms suddenly in front of me. The Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono... the Ones you can see, but you can't see. Could it be...?  
I growl and shake my head. No! Such thing are only stories. The Ones who cannot be seen are only a fairytale of the times. Spirits, gods, angels, and demons do not exist.   
I close my eyes and step into the darkness. I sneer as I feel my spirit taking control of my host's body. The truth of reality is clear to me. The truth of life lies only in power. Power over others, power over those weaker than you, the power to destroy all those who oppose you, and all the ones who have wronged you.  
I open my eyes slowly as my hikari's soul in forced into his soul room, and my soul settles into his body. This is real. Power is real. Hate, vengeance, and pain are real. Our minds touch for a second, and for a moment his feelings and emotions wash over me, filling my soul. Surprise, and a touch of fear flow over me, and something deeper. Something I can no longer recognize...and underlying compassion and love for everything around him. Love... it's not real... it doesn't exist...it's...

_~"Anywhere on my own cause I can see  
No turning back now  
The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you is ME"~_

...Ryou. 

***********************************************************************************************

... and there you have it! Well, I'm quite pleased with myself! It's two in the morning, and I finally got this finished.

Wow. Quite an interesting chapter. Man, getting inside Bakura's head is hard, it too a lot of research. Well, there's a few things here I think need explaining:  
1)Zork Necrophedius is... well, no one's really 100% sure of what he is. He is a spirit from ancient Egypt, and he has strong connections to the millennium items. Some people think he is the true evil spirit of all the items (like the guy in the PS game Forbidden Memories), it is known for sure that he does have some connection to Bakura, and Bakura is rumored to have some kind of pact with him. I don't know too much about it, so I'm not going any further into that story, I just thought I'd throw that in because I needed something about Bakura that Yami and the rest don't know.  
2) Kuruelna was Bakura's village in ancient Egypt. It was a society of thieves and tomb robbers. The creator of the millennium items sacrificed 99 lives from this village to create the items, and it's rumored he ordered the rest of the village slaughtered. Bakura was able to hide as a small child, but watched his family and friends massacred. Ouch. No wonder he hates the yami. To be fair though, Yami's father, the pharaoh, who ordered the creation of the millennium items, knew nothing of this slaughter, and neither did Yami.  
3) Bakura does have a tendency to self-mutilation, it's shown a few times in the manga.   
My stories are a combination of both the anime and the manga, I like to have my characters as diverse as I can.

Anyway, I'm beat, and off to bed as soon as I post this. If you really like my story, the best way you could possibly show it is to review. Good or Bad, point out my flaws, or tell me what parts you like.

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't like it, you're still all awesome for reading it! :) Vanilla Coke and Starbursts for all!   


  
  



	4. Hit the Floor

Kinsako- *Ahem* Umm... hi...No, I'm not dead, even though I haven't updated in so long I bet a lot of people have assumed I was.

Tonde- evil grin Oh boy, are you ever gonna get it now!

Kinsako- AHHHH!!!! runs from random sharp object that are thrown out of nowhere Gomen nasai!!! I'm sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have valid reasons, I really do!

Tonde- I don't think they're listening. random projectile object increase in amount and sharpness

Kinsako- AHHH!!! GOMEN!!!!

This is a story is done completely spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

***Warning* **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such. 

You have been warned.

Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as songs by Linkin Park.

Kinsako- And I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed:

**Luna**- As always, a reviewer of few words, but any few words are muchly appreciated!  
**Shiny Possessed Kitsune Girl**- hugs kitsune girl One of my fav reviewers! I'm really, really glad you like my story! I think it's really important to get information correct, even if the rest of the plot is fiction. The praise is much loved! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!   
**Person6**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And I've always been a sucker for characters with tragic pasts, that's one of the reasons why Bakura is one of my all time fav evil bishies. Is it Kuru Eruna? I'm not sure, I got the name from the manga.  
**Um...jeeze I wonder**- Hi Jess! Arigato for the review. I'm glad you like this fan fic, since you were a bit miffed at me for the ending of the last one. :-D. and feelings are not weak, you of all people should know that. The greatest power we have is how worked up we can get over certain things... hmmm, did I just hear a thunderstorm? ;-)

Dedicated to- Hmmm. Tough one. Dedicated to... 

Kinsako- bars her fangs at wave of oncoming sharp object Ahh! Kuso!

Tonde- leisurely sprawled on the floor You're not the one with fangs here.

Kinsako- Stuff it evil cat thing.

Random cute and fluffy white rabbit who pops up out of nowhere to explain things- To stop further confusion, and for those people who don't read author's bios (you really should, it's a nice thing to do) Tonde is not human. Tonde is Kinsako's daemon (spirit guide, shamman animal, pookah, familiar) a black panther. And yes, she does sit at a computer and type their random conversations. If you don't know what a daemon is, and really want to know, please feel to e-mail Kinsako. Thank You. Disappears from scene

Tonde- Well, that was random.

Kinsako- still dodging flying sharp objects On with the story!

/…/ is Hikari to Yami 

//…// is Yami to Hikari 

~...~ is song lyrics

... is ;) just wait and see

***********************************************************************************************

**Fallen- Chapter 4**  
**Hit the Floor**

_~"There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy"~_

I blink, and stare blankly at my surroundings for a moment. My eyes widened, and utter a curse under my breath. My Hikari's school, specifically the outdoor courtyard where he eats his lunch. I glanced around quickly, slightly relieved that the Pharaoh or his brat weren't around. There was always the possibility that they might sense me if I came in contact to with them, and I knew better than to confront Yami until I had acquired more of the Millennium items. I sigh with annoyance, and slowly relinquish my control on my host's body. 

_~Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say~"_  
  


He glanced around in confusion, obviously wondering why I had given him back his body so quickly. He got to his feet slowly, and began to walk back inside the building. 

//Where do you think you're going?// I snarl mentally.

He jumped slightly, startled. He had thought I had retreated to my soul room and severed our connection. He swallowed nervously. 

/To my locker, Bakura-sama./ He says timidly. /Class is going to start soon./

I relax slightly. I had, for one fleeting moment of insecurity, thought that he might have actually been going to tell the Pharaoh of my presence. I withdrew farther into my soul room and break our connection. I don't close the door of my soul room though, I left it open, and watched him silently. 

Ryou sighed with relief, and relaxed slightly. He shifted his backpack to one shoulder, and pushed the doors of the school open. I watched silently, and he continued through the hallways, unaware of my presence.

_~"Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down"~_  
  


"Ryou-kun!" Called an overly cheerful voice, and my host turned to see the pharaoh's brat bouncing towards him. He skidded to a stop in front of my hikari, and smiled sickeningly-sweetly. My hosts eyes widened slightly, and I caught a sense of fear and apprehension building within him. He knew I hated the Pharaoh and his brat, and talking to them, or any of the rest of that silly group might make me angry.

He swallowed, and smiled. "Konichiwa Yugi." He said softly, obviously trying not to draw my attention. I frowned, and leaned against the door of my soul room. Would my pathetic host actually go against my orders and associate with the Yugi-tachi?

Yugi smiled again. "How are you, Ryou? You never talk to anyone is class anymore, and we hardly ever see you outside school."

 "I'm fine Yugi," Ryou said softly. "I guess I'm just caught up with my studies, that's all."

Yugi's expression saddened slightly, and he frowned. "Nanigoto desu ka, Ryou?' He asked, concern evident in his voice. "Yami sensed something strange a little while ago, and he thought your ring might have been acting up or something."

_~"But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine"~_

I snarl mentally at Ryou, and he flinched slightly. //Leave!// I growled. //Now!//   
Ryou forced a smile. "Daijoubu Yugi." He said, the fake smile still plastered across his face. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I don't know what Yami sensed, but it wasn't my ring." He laughed softly. "It was probably Malik or Mariku, you might want to go check on them to make sure they haven't banished someone to the shadow realm or something."

The Pharaoh's brat smiled, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think I should go check up on them, thought they have been staying out of trouble lately." He turned, and waved as he scampered down the hall. "Ja ne Ryou!" He called, and vanished around the corner.

  
_~"One minute you're on top  
Next you're not, watch you drop"~_

I let out a breath I had unconsciously holding. Close. Too close for my own good. I had to be more careful, and pay more attention. It would not be in my favour if the Pharaoh was to discover my presence at this point.   
Ryou let out a sigh of relief, and continued down the hallway to his destination. He smiled slightly, and I felt a small sense of wonder, at the fact I wasn't angry at him for talking with Yugi.

//Is that what you think?// I sneered at him. //Just because the Pharaoh didn't discover my presence doesn't mean that I'm not going to teach you a "lesson" for talking to that brat in the first place!//

_~"Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor"~_

Ryou's eyes widened, and he shook slightly. /But... Bakura-sama/ he said shakily, /I had to, or he might have started to suspect something.../

I grinned ferally. //Your pathetic excuses mean nothing to me. I will deal with you later!//  
And with that, I slammed the door of my soul room shut, but even that wasn't quick enough to block the wave of fear that assaulted me before our connection was severed.

_~"And then it's all gone"~_  
  


***********************************************************************************************  
(Not the end, just a scene change. Keep reading, this chapter is about to get interesting...)

I slammed the fragile body of my host roughly into the wall of his soul room, and snarled as he cried out in pain. Weak. So weak.

I had kept my promise to him, as soon as he had stepped across the threshold of his house I had yanked him into his soul room, and was now giving him one of my most severe beatings yet.

_~"So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside"~_

I cringed slightly inside as I saw the tears that mixed with the blood on his face. I didn't want to do this anymore... I really didn't want to. The pleasure I used to feel from inflicting pain upon others had slowly broken down into something different, I could almost call it something resembling pity.

I snarled, and ground my heel into his knee. He cried out again, his pleas turning into incoherent sobs. No. I couldn't feel pity for him, as much as I didn't really enjoy causing his suffering anymore, pity was too close to compassion, which is one of the most deadly forms of weakness. Compassion did not exist in my heart, all I held dear was my lust for power, and my quest for the Millennium items. 

_No mortal is safe from the consequences of their mistakes..._

The cryptic words of the strange voice from my dreams came back to me all of a sudden, and I stopped my foot halfway towards another blow to my hikari. What had they meant...?

_~"So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on"~_

I shook my head roughly. No! Such child's stories as the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono do not exist! I gritted my teeth, and delivered one last swift kick to my hikari. I heard a sickening crunch as it connected, which probably meant he would have broken or fractured bones. I flinched slightly, but remained outwardly callous.

"**_Never_**," I snarled. "Disobey me again weakling, or next time I might break a few more of your fragile little bones!"

I glared at him once more, and then stalked back into my soul room and slammed the door shut, cutting off our link, so I didn't have to hear or feel his pain. 

_~"There are so many things you say that make me feel you crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time"~_

I roamed restlessly around my soul room for a while, a slight sense of anxiety troubling me. I brooded as I paced, not being able to discover the source of unrest that was troubling me.   
After I short while I gave up, and ended up on my bed, my thoughts still turning the words of the strange voice over and over in my mind. 

Could my actions really come back to haunt me? Were there unseen forced with the power to dictate the consequences of my actions?  
I tossed restlessly with my thoughts, until sleep finally began to creep up on me.

_~"Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine"~_

_You shall see what happens when you make such statements to the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono... _A soft voice whispered in my thoughts as a fell into a fitful sleep. 

  
_We shall see..._

***********************************************************************************************  
(Still not the end! The climax of the story is just ahead!)

_~"One minute you're on top  
Next you're not watch you drop"~_

I woke suddenly from my sleep, and unknown force jolting me awake. I glanced anxiously around the room. I saw nothing changed, but a growing uneasiness made me rise from my bed, and stride across my soul room. A strange smell filled the air, a strangely sweet metallic essence. 

I tried to shake off the feeling, but it only became more intense, and I started to get worried. I pushed the door of my soul room open, and glanced across the hallway to Ryou's. I frowned slightly. The door to Ryou's room was closed, and it seemed to be the source of the strange smell. I pushed apprehensively against the door to open it. My eyes widened in surprise, the mental blocks that barricaded the door were too strong for me to break.

//Ryou!// I snarled, trying to keep the tension out of my voice. //What the hell is going on?!//

_~"Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor"~_

I received no reply whatsoever, and the bond was felt somehow weakened. I swallowed nervously, and strode down the corridor of the soul room. 

//Ryou!// I growled again, as I materialized outside the ring in my spirit form. //I asked you a...//

My words died as I spoke them, and I gasped out loud, my eyes widening in shock and fear.

My hikari lay still, stretched out over the side of the bathtub full of water, several razor blades lying next to listless hand, and crimson trails snaking through the water. His head was lying limp on his shoulder, his eyes closed. 

I cried out is spite of myself. //RYOU!!// I screamed, sliding next to his motionless body.   
//Ra damn it Ryou, ANSWER ME!!!//

_~"One minute you're on top  
Next you're not missed a shot"~_

/...hhnhh.../ He moaned softly over our rapidly failing mind link. /Ba...ku...ra.../

//Ryou!!// I roared, hoping my anger would startle him back awake. //You fucking weakling host, what the hell have you done?!//

He stirred slightly, and his eyes cracked open. I expected to see fear in them when he saw me, but instead, he smiled. 

/Bakura.../ He said slowly. /I'm glad... I get to say goodbye...I wanted to see you...once more... before.../

//NO!// I snarled. //You're not dying here Ryou, I won't allow you!!//

He smiled again, and his eyes became somewhat unfocused.

_~"Making you're heart stop  
You think you've won"~_

/I always wanted to tell you..../ He continued, not really hearing me. /I know... you'll never feel anything for me... but...// He stopped for a moment, and my heart skipped a beat.  
/I wanted to tell you.../ His voice sounded far away, and was almost too soft to hear. /That I love you, my yami. I love you Bakura... It...doesn't matter what you feel towards me, but now... you're free.../

_~"And then it's all gone  
And then **he's** all gone"~_

My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat. It took me a few seconds to realize the meaning of his words.

Love...

//NO!!// I screamed, and threw myself back into the Millennium ring.   
He couldn't possibly... there was no way... after all I had done... he... loved me!

I raced down the corridor, and desperately tried to force open the door to Ryou's soul room. I cried out fear as the door slowly began to disintegrate into the wall. No! I wouldn't let him die! I wouldn't!"

I ran down the hallway, and forced Ryou's soul back into the ring. There was only one chance. I had to stop his body from dying completely before his soul disappeared. My vision swam as I took control of the body, and I nearly lost consciousness from the loss of blood. I gritted my teeth, knowing that my high tolerance for pain was the only thing that was might stop Ryou from dying.

_~"I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway"~_

I struggled to stand, and nearly slipped into the crimson stained water. I shook my head, trying to clear the shadows that were creeping across my vision. I staggered down the hallway, and fell to my knees in front of the phone. I grabbed it weakly, sifting desperately through Ryou's fading memories for a number... 

I slumped further onto the floor, and painstakingly dialled the three numbers. I clasped a hand to my wrist, trying to slow the trails of blood that were staining the light carpet red.

"911, what is your emergency?" Said a calm voice on the other end of the phone.

I swallowed, trying to form coherent words. "My..." I stammered. "My...I cut... my wrists, they're bleeding too much... I can't..." My voice caught in my throat.

"Sir?!" The voice said, "You cut your wrists? How badly are they bleeding? Are you starting to get dizzy?"

"I..." I said slowly, my voice sounding far away. "I don't... want... him to die..."

The phone slid from my grip, and I faintly head a voice from it telling me to stay on the line, and someone was coming, but I barely registered it. Oh gods... this was it. Ryou was really going to die. Why... why did he do this? Why did I do this to him? Why did he love me?!

"Ryou..." I whispered, as my vision darkened, and I fell into the void.

_~"And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall!"~_  
  


***********************************************************************************************

...

Well, I know it was a long wait, but there it is, the climax of "Fallen". I hope you're not too mad at me for the wait, or the fact that I did just kill Ryou.

Don't get too upset with me just yet, there are a few more chapters still to this story, I haven't even explained the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono  yet. I'm still debating on one fact though: Should I make it a happy ending, or not? I haven't decided yet, tell me what you think.

Oh, and FYI:

"Konichiwa"- means Hello or Good Afternoon  
"Nanigoto desu ka"- means Is Everything All Right?  
"Daijoubu"- means I'm/It's Fine  
"Ja Ne"- means Goodbye

And Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono, as I stated in the last chapter, in case you missed it, means "the Ones you can see, but you can't see". You'll just have to wait to see where I'm going with that. ;-P

Anyway, it's 2AM, and I have to get up pretty early tomorrow, so Sayanora people! 

Review! Come on you know you want to, it's good Karma! :-)


	5. Don't Stay

Kinsako- Well, well. Here I am again. In a somewhat less than fun mood I might add.

Tonde- fearful look Uh oh.

Kinsako- Yessssss. Interesting situation I got myself into this weekend, which left me in a very bad mood. I had a crush on a friend for quite some time. I never said anything because he already had a girlfriend. This Saturday I met an interesting and very dateable guy who I hit it off with. Unfortunately, my crush also picked this weekend to break up with his girlfriend. (apparently it was mutual). So I was left with a dilemma. Cancel my date with this new, interesting guy, and confess to my crush, or go out with the new, very, very good looking one.

Tonde- slowly edging away

Kinsako- So, what do I do?! I cancel my date with new guy, and I tell my crush how I felt.  
Tonde- (This is the part you run away before the carnage starts)

Kinsako- ... and what, do you think happens! I get brushed off. He says he doesn't want to date right now, but maybe, **_maybe _**we could date casually or something in a couple of months.

Tonde- Eeep! disappears

Kinsako- Ouch. Now I feel like an idiot, and I end up alone. I hate the fates sometimes. Anyway, since right now I could either break something or break down and cry, I decided to use a somewhat positive outlet for my negative energy. I'm going to finish this fan fic tonight, but be warned. This is not the original plan I had for this story, this ending is something I made up right now. I'm not sure how people will react to it.

This is a story is done completely spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

**Warning **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such.

You have been warned.

Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as songs by Linkin Park.

Kinsako- And I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed:

**Silvershadowfire**- So sorry that I killed Ryou, he's actually my favourite character as well. I was planning on brining him back, and making it a happy ending, but as my old English teacher said, life doesn't have a happy ending, so why should writing?

**Me Again**-Allo Jess. Here's the rest of the fic. I hope you like it. You're right, I can't end it like that. But I can end it like **_this.  
_****StarVixen**- Thanks! Glad you like it. Well, if you liked that does of angst, I'm sure you'll love this one. I don't actually speak Japanese, I just know a few odd phrases.  
**SaffronStarlight**- Arigato! Glad you like it!  
**Dark Moon Empathy**- Glad to hear from you again! And you are one of my favourite reviewers hun. hug I am sorry for killing Ryou, I did have every intention of bringing him back, but now, well read and see. Don't worry, I got a nasty verbal slander from a few people I know. I'm a Sagittarius, why do you ask?  
**Marik's Lil Sex Kitten**- So sorry for making you sad. I'm glad you liked my story so far, but be ready to cry a bit more yet.

****

Dedicated to- My own frigging stupidity. Grrrr. That was so stupid of me. And Jess. Always a faithful reader of my fan fics.

Kinsako-Gomen in advance to anyone who doesn't like this ending. But not everything can have a happy ending you know...

/…/ is Hikari to Yami

…is Yami to Hikari

... is song lyrics

... is don't worry, you find out in this chapter

**Fallen- Chapter 5**  
**Don't Stay**

_"Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me"_

Sounds. Strange sounds, that seem to be moving too fast to hear properly. Flashing lights, that flash red and white. Now bright lights. Too bright to look at, shining right in my eyes. Sounds again. Different this time. A high pitched beeping, someone screaming, many people crying. Cold. An icy cold that sinks right down into my bones. Crying. So much crying.   
  
I try to move, but find my body won't obey me. I try to look around, but can't open my eyes. I try to scream, but no sounds escape my lips. What is this? Where am I? What's happening to me. Even my mind isn't working. My thoughts are jumbled and I can't seem to concentrate. I struggle to organize my thoughts, to understand what's going on. I try to focus...I try to see...

Ryou

_"Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go"_  
  
My eyes snap open, and I surge to my feet. A wave of dizziness overtakes me, blurring my vision and forcing me back to the ground. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands until the dizziness passes. I open my eyes cautiously, and blink puzzled at my surroundings.

Grey stones surround me, and endless field of erect slabs or grey rock. I twist my head around, and find myself sitting on a patch of fresh dirt in front of one of the stones. My eyes focus slowly, and I squint to make out the engraving on the stone.

**Bakura Ryou  
1987**-**2004  
Rest In Peace**

Bakura Ryou. My mind struggles to grasp this concept. Bakura... Ryou...  
Ryou.  
  
_"Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities"_

A scream rips through my throat, and I throw myself at the tombstone. No! No, it's not possible! He can't be gone. I called for help in time, they were going to save him. He can't have... there's no way... he can't be...

_Dead_

I whirl around with a growl, but the cemetery is empty. I push myself to my feet, and glance around in all directions. "Show yourself!" I snarl.

A sigh echoes through the tombstones. _You really didn't care about him at all, did you? _  
  
I swallow thickly. This is not happening. Ryou is not dead. I am not hearing the voices of the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono. This is just a dream... an illusion.

_No, tomb raider. _Said the voice sadly. _This is your reality. This is what you have brought to yourself. Ryou is dead._

_"What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and"_  
  
"No!" I snarl, my voice cracking in spite of myself. "You lie! He can't be dead! They would have saved him in time!"

I wait tensely for the voice to answer, but the graveyard remains silent. I turn slowly, and crouch down to look ad the tombstone again. I reach out to trace the letters with my finger, but my hand goes right through the stone. I glance at my hand, and my eyes widen. My hand is almost completely see through, my entire body is little more that opaque air.  
  
"What..." I say slowly. "What magic is this?! What have you done to me? What have you done to Ryou?!"

My voice echoes slightly through the rows of tombstones, but still the voice does no answer.

_"Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities"_

I rise slowly, and fearfully reach out across our mind link to Ryou. He has to be there. He has to be alive...

Nothing. The other side of the mind link is empty.

I scream out in rage. No! I will not allow this. I will not allow them to take him from me. I will not allow him to die. I will not allow him to leave me...

"Ryou..." I whisper softly, and sink back down next to the tombstone. "Ryou,ryou,ryou. Where are you? What have they done to you?" I swallow thickly, tears forming unwillingly in my eyes. "What... have... I done to you..."

_"Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay"_

I rose suddenly, an overwhelming urge to run overtaking me. I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. I wanted to escape, and leave everything behind. I wanted to get out of here, and somehow, somewhere, find Ryou alive. I wanted none of this to have happened. I wanted him back.

I stumble as I try to take a step, a numbing weakness spreading throughout my entire body. I try to fight it, struggle to get to my feet, but I fail, and the last of my strength leaves me. I lay on the ground, breathing hard, and the tears I had been so carefully holding back for over 3,000 years finally break free, and run down my face.

_You can't run Bakura._ The voice whispers. _You can't escape what you have done. Not this time._

_"Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself"_

I try to speak, try to fight the darkness that is creeping across my vision, but I fail, and I fall into the black nothingness of unconsciousness.

I wake slowly, blinking as my eyes adjust to their surrounding.   
  
Grey. As far as I could see in every direction, I was surrounded by grey mist. I shake my head to clear it, and slowly get to my feet. I glance around for a few moments, trying to figure out where I am. I hear footsteps approaching suddenly, and I tense, and turn to meet the one who approaches.

_"Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone"_

The figure walking towards me slowly became clearer as they grew closer to me. It was a woman, with dark hair and bronzed skin, dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing from my time, dyed a fierce blood red. She wore a headband of a similar color, from which protruded a large black feather. She stopped a few feet away me, and narrowed her dark eyes.   
  
My eyes widened, and I backed up slightly as a memory of the old legends came to me. "You can't be..." I said slowly in disbelief.   
  
"But I am." She said in a softly accented voice. "The Goddess Maat, the Goddess of truth, justice, and order."

I backed up a few more steps, but she flicked her hand slightly, and my body froze suddenly.  
  
"You **_cannot _**escape Bakura. Not this time. Not from what you have done." She took a step towards me, and I struggled in vain against my invisible bonds.  
  
"Are you afraid, tomb raider?" She said softly as she approached. "Are you afraid now, afraid of the gods you forsook so long ago? Are you afraid of the fate you know awaits you now?" She stopped in front of me, and something stirred in her dark eyes.

I tried to speak, but once again found myself incapable of doing so.

"I argued with him." She said slowly. "I fought with The Hidden One, the great Amun on your behalf. I told him I thought you could change. That you could forget your past, and finally own up to your mistakes. I told him you could feel again. That you could finally live, and admit your love to the one who so desperately yearned for it."

She raised her hand, and ran her fingers slowly down the side of my face. "But no." She said, anger creeping into her voice. "No, you wouldn't listen. I warned you. A direct warning from Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono, and you still don't listen."

She dug her fingernails slightly into my skin. "You hurt him." She hissed. "You abused him in every way you possibly could, and he still loved you. He loved you with his heart and soul, and little by little, you pushed him. You pushed him over the edge until he finally fell."

She lowered her hand from my face. "And in the end, even after you had taken everything, even his life from him, he still loved you. He was happy, **_happy _** in his end, simply because he was finally able to admit his love. And for that, he has gone to the afterlife in peace. I have hope that he may be able to find happiness in the eternal life."

She turned away from me. "But you, even in the end, were not able to admit your feelings. He died never knowing the love that you kept so carefully hidden from him."

She turned to face me again, and I saw that her eyes had gone completely black. She reached up and pulled the feather from her headband. "For that, and all the other pain you have caused in your life, I sentence you to the most terrifying fate that awaits the soul."

A dark shape began to form behind her in the mist, and I struggled as hard as I could against the invisible bonds. No! This can't be happening! All my power, all my hard work, my quest... I would not allow it to end like this! I closed my eyes, and tried to draw on the power of the millennium ring. I felt nothing, and opened my eyes in shock, to find my chest bare of the golden ring.   
  
Maat sighed sadly. And my eyes widened in fear as I saw the millennium ring appear in her hand. She shook her head, and the shape behind her sharpened, and became a monster with the head of a crocodile, the body of a line, and back of a hippopotamus. I struggled harder, and screamed silently. Ammut. The Devourer of Souls. The fate feared above all others in my time. The absolute end of your existence.

No! There had to be a way I could break free! It couldn't end like this!

Ammut opened its massive jaws, and began to come closer to me. Maat stepped aside, and closed her eyed sadly.

_"I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away"_  
  
"So many chances Bakura," she said sadly. "I did not want it to come to this. But this fate, you have brought upon yourself." She turned away, and Ammut loomed above me, the blackness inside it's jaws filling my vision.

NO! I screamed silently, straining as hard as I could. NONONO! It can't end like this! IT CAN'T END LIKE....

Ammut's jaws descended upon me, and I screamed endlessly as my soul was swallowed by the void.

_"With no apologies  
Don't stay"_

**-END-**

And there you have it. That is the end.

Yes, I know I killed off both of my favourite characters, and doomed one to a fate more horrible than death, but meh. Like I said, not everything can have a happy ending. 

I did a bit of research for this chapter, and this is the site I used for my information on the Egyptian Gods and Goddess, feel free to visit it if you're confused or would like more information.

Well, that's it for me. I'm still in a less than stellar moon, it's one in the morning, and I have to work tomorrow.

Since it's likely I'll be in a better mood in a few days, if anyone would like to request a different, somewhat happier ending to this story, I may write one if enough people want it.

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it, and if not, meh, the Shadow Realm can have your soul.

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews rock my world, and would most likely put me in a very good mood! Review if you'd like an alternate ending! :-P 

****


	6. Breaking the Habit alternate ending

Kinsako- Allo. Here I am once again, many hate mail messages later, to write a fluffy ending for my angsty story.

Tonde- Well, at least you deserved it this time, for once.

Kinsako- Heh. True, true. I must admit though, I was impressed by the intensity of the reviews this time. I know I killed off both of my characters quite horribly, but hey, at least I did it with style.

Tonde- … horrid demise with class. You're so weird.

Kinsako- So? Life would be too dull if it were normal. Why won't people just give up, and be a nutcase? You have so much more fun that way!  
Tonde- You seem to be in a better mood.

Kinsako- Heh. Yeah well… sometimes I really kick myself for jumping to conclusions and getting so dramatic. It turns out that the object of my no longer secret desires did really want to go out with me after all, but for some reason was too shy, or something like that, to actually ask me. We did actually hook up shortly after my last chapter though. Even though I miss him now, he's currently in China right now on a student exchange trip.

Tonde- cough Drama Queen! cough

Kinsako- Silence plebeian! So maybe I do overreact in some situations, but hey, that's my nature as a secondary water element, who am I to deny it?

This is a story is done completely spur of the moment, I have no idea what the plot is yet, I'm just making it up as I go along. Oh, and I liked the first song fic I did, so I decided to do another.

**Warning **This story contains Yaoi, or a guy on guy couple. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Flames will be used to set fire to spare soul cards. This story is rather angsty, with a lot of violence and such.

You have been warned.

Kinsako- And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, in any part or way, nor do I own any other copyrighted items, such as songs by Linkin Park.

Kinsako- And I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed…  
  
**SweetMisery1- **Thanks! I'm always happy to hear that people liked my stories, I hope you like this ending as well!

**Crazybb03**- Thanks! So sorry I made you cry, but I guess that makes me a pretty good writer if it doesn't happen to often. Glad you liked it! Hope this ending makes you smile!

**A Very Sad Fangirl**- Mean? Hmmm, I did kill Ryou and Bakura off quite horribly, so yeah, I guess that makes me mean. And I did warn you that the story wasn't going to be all sunshine and roses, it says right in the summary, **_Ryou/Bakura Angst_**. I am quite happy with my story thanks, I know I killed off both of my main characters, but I think it's pretty well written. Well anyway, here's a cute and fluffy ending, but one thing. It really isn't polite to demand things of writers, you should at least say please. :-P ****

Dedicated to- I'd actually like to dedicate this chapter to the one person who I know isn't going to read it… Mike-kun, the not so secret object of my desires. Heh. I don't even think he knows about this story, and that's probably for the best, seeing as I really did go off on a rant in the last chapter. Oh, and the new laptop. Casue I love it, and it is more than worthy of honourable mention.

Kinsako- Here you go, idealistic yaoi lovers of the world, a cute and fluffy end to an otherwise angsty and morbid story. Enjoy!

(Oh, and a note, the first part of the chapter may seem as if it's the same as the last chapter, but just keep reading. Trust me. ;-)

/…/ is Hikari to Yami

…is Yami to Hikari

... is song lyrics

... is … well, you already know, but at least pretend to be surprised.

* * *

**Fallen- Chapter 6**  
**Breaking the Habit**

_"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again"_

Sounds. Strange sounds, that seem to be moving too fast to hear properly. Flashing lights, that flash red and white. Now bright lights. Too bright to look at, shining right in my eyes. Sounds again. Different this time. A high pitched beeping, someone screaming, many people crying. Cold. An icy cold that sinks right down into my bones. Crying. So much crying.  
  
I try to move, but find my body won't obey me. I try to look around, but can't open my eyes. I try to scream, but no sounds escape my lips. What is this? Where am I? What's happening to me? Even my mind isn't working. My thoughts are jumbled and I can't seem to concentrate. I struggle to organize my thoughts, to understand what's going on. I try to focus...I try to see...

Ryou

_"You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again"_  
  
My eyes snap open, and I surge to my feet. A wave of dizziness overtakes me, blurring my vision and forcing me back to the ground. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hands until the dizziness passes. I open my eyes cautiously, and blink puzzled at my surroundings.

Grey stones surround me, and endless field of erect slabs or grey rock. I twist my head around, and find myself sitting on a patch of fresh dirt in front of one of the stones. My eyes focus slowly, and I squint to make out the engraving on the stone.

**Bakura Ryou  
1987**-**2004  
Rest In Peace**

Bakura Ryou. My mind struggles to grasp this concept. Bakura... Ryou...

Ryou.  
  
_"I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"_

A scream rips through my throat, and I throw myself at the tombstone. No! No, it's not possible! He can't be gone. I called for help in time, they were going to save him. He can't have... there's no way... he can't be...

_Dead_

I whirl around with a growl, but the cemetery is empty. I push myself to my feet, and glance around in all directions. "Show yourself!" I snarl.

A sigh echoes through the tombstones. _You really didn't care about him at all, did you? _

I swallow thickly. This is not happening. Ryou is not dead. I am not hearing the voices of the Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono. This is just a dream... an illusion. 

_No, tomb raider. _Said the voice sadly. _This is your reality. This is what you have brought to yourself. Ryou is dead. _

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream"_  
  
"No!" I snarl, my voice cracking in spite of myself. "You lie! He can't be dead! They would have saved him in time!"

I wait tensely for the voice to answer, but the graveyard remains silent. I turn slowly, and crouch down to look ad the tombstone again. I reach out to trace the letters with my finger, but my hand goes right through the stone. I glance at my hand, and my eyes widen. My hand is almost completely see through, my entire body is little more that opaque air.  
  
"What..." I say slowly. "What magic is this?! What have you done to me? What have you done to Ryou?!"

My voice echoes slightly through the rows of tombstones, but still the voice does no answer.

_"I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean"___

I rise slowly, and fearfully reach out across our mind link to Ryou. He has to be there. He has to be alive...

Nothing. The other side of the mind link is empty.

I scream out in rage. No! I will not allow this. I will not allow them to take him from me. I will not allow him to die. I will not allow him to leave me...

"Ryou..." I whisper softly, and sink back down next to the tombstone. "Ryou,ryou,ryou. Where are you? What have they done to you?" I swallow thickly, tears forming unwillingly in my eyes. "What... have... I done to you...?"

_"I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean"_

I rose suddenly, an overwhelming urge to run overtaking me. I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. I wanted to escape, and leave everything behind. I wanted to get out of here, and somehow, somewhere, find Ryou alive. I wanted none of this to have happened. I wanted him back.

I stumble as I try to take a step, a numbing weakness spreading throughout my entire body. I try to fight it, struggle to get to my feet, but I fail, and the last of my strength leaves me. I lay on the ground, breathing hard, and the tears I had been so carefully holding back for over 3,000 years finally break free, and run down my face.

_You can't run Bakura._ The voice whispers. _You can't escape what you have done. Not this time._

_"I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright"_

I try to speak, try fight the darkness that is creeping across my vision, but I fail, and I fall into the black nothingness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Darkness. Once again, the familiar suffocating element that seemed to dominate every unconscious hour of my life. My body felt strangely numb and I couldn't seem to focus on anything, I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes. I stayed in this strange half conscious state for an undistinguishable amount of time, until I slowly became aware of several sensations. There was pressure on my shoulder, and the sensation of movement, as if someone was jerking it back and forth. I could sense a bright light just beyond my vision, but my eyes were still closed. The strongest sensation though, was the sound of a voice. I couldn't make out the words, but the tone of the voice sounded urgent, almost panicked. I also sounded familiar somehow, and I struggled to focus on the voice.

_"So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"_

The voice slowly became clearer, and I was able to make out the words.

_"Bakura! Oh gods Bakura, please wake up! Please! Answer me Bakura!"_

I forced my eyes open, but was blinded momentarily by a silver white light. I brought my hand up slowly, and shielded my eyes. I felt dazed and groggy, and I groaned and tried to sit up. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into a sitting position. I put my arm on my knees, and rested my head on it.

"Bakura!" Said a soft voice, "Thank the gods you're alright!"

_"Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again"_

I blinked, and slowly raised my head to look at the speaker. My eyes widened in disbelief.

Ryou. It couldn't possibly be him! Ryou was dead! 

But it was him. Large jade green eyes filled with tears looked up at me worriedly through snow-white bangs. I reached over in wonder to touch him, to confirm that he was actually there, but he flinched away at my touch and dropped his gaze.

I lowered my hand, and swallowed thickly. Ryou wasn't dead, but it still didn't change anything. He still hated me for all the pain that I had caused him. I closed my eyes, and laid my head back on my arm.

_"I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again"_

So this is how it was going to be. Nothing could change between us. I knew he could never forgive me for all the pain that I had caused him, I knew that he could never feel anything but fear and hate towards me.

_Are you certain of that, tomb raider? _

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and shook my head slightly. I knew it. The Mieru Dakedo Mienai Mono were real. It hadn't all been a dream, Ryou was still dead.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. This must be Hell. The image of Ryou would haunt me for the rest of eternity.

_"Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"_

_No Bakura. _The silent voice said sadly. _This is not the afterlife. You are not dead, and neither is Ryou. _

I blinked, my head still on my knees. Who…I said slowly, who are you? What is going on?

The voice laughed softly. _One gets forgetful after three thousand years I suppose _I felt a rush of air around me, and raised my head to look. An everlasting darkness had once again replaced my soul room, and a woman with dark hair and bronzed skin stood in front of me. She wore traditional Egyptian clothing from my time, dyed a fierce blood red. She wore a headband of a similar colour, from which protruded a large black feather.

My eyes widened, and I tensed. "Maat…?" I said in disbelief.

She smiled. "The Goddess Maat, the Goddess of truth, justice, and order to be precise."

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream"_

"But…" I said. "Why… why have you done this? Why did you save Ryou? Why did you save me? I forsook the gods over three thousand years ago!"

Maat sighed. "Just because you have forgotten your gods, it doesn't mean that they have forgotten you!" She knelt down beside me, and tilted my chin up so my eyes met hers.

"You have a choice Bakura, a second chance that not many mortals receive. You have caused much pain and suffering in your time, but you have suffered much as well. This is your last chance, which I was allowed to offer to you by The Hidden One, the great Amun himself. What you have seen was only an illusion, but it was real. It was the future that could take place if you continue on the path of suffering and hate. So I offer you the chance to change your future. Change your ways, Bakura. Stop causing your Hikari to suffer, admit to him how you truly feel, and give up the hate of your past. If you do this, the cycle of pain and suffering that you are trapped in will finally be broken.

_" I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright"_

I turned away from her gaze, my eyes once again filling with tears. "I… can't." I said slowly. "He will never accept me. He will never believe what I tell him. How could he? Since he first freed me from the ring all I have done is cause him so much pain."

I lowered my head tears streaking down my cheeks. "How can he ever love me?" I said quietly.

Maat placed a hand softly on my shoulder. "That is something that you must ask Ryou himself." I glanced up at her. "But if you wish to find out, then you know what you must do." 

I got to my feet slowly and nodded. She smiled at me and took my hand. "Do you swear, Bakura?" With her free hand she reached up and plucked the feather from her headband, and placed it in my hand

"Do you know what this is?" She asked softly.

I swallowed, and nodded. The feather of truth, which Maat weighed against a person's soul. If the person's soul was lighter than the feather they would be granted access to the afterlife, but if the feather weighed more than the soul, they would be fed to Ammit, the Devourer. Is this what it came to? Would my soul be lighter than the feather, or would I face oblivion in the jaws of Ammit?

Maat shook her head, and closed my hand around the feather. "In the legends of old, it was told of how my feather was used to judge the souls of the dead." She placed her hand at her sides. "But what the legends did not tell is that the feather of truth was actually made for another purpose, the truth. It reveals the true nature of a person's soul, but it also binds the person to the truth. Any oath you swear on the feather of truth must be upheld. If you break the oath, you will pay the price with your soul." Her dark eyes searched mine. "Do you understand?"

I stared warily at the feather. Did I really want to do this, risk my soul to the most horrible fate imaginable? But… this was the only way. It was as Maat said, I done unspeakable things in my past, how did I know that I wouldn't one day face the Devourer anyway? I closed my eyes, and took a shaky breath.

"I swear." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "I swear on my soul that I will never hurt Ryou again. I swear that I will protect him and keep him safe, as I was meant to." The feather in my hand became warm, and it suddenly seemed that a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and saw that the dark feather has turned a radiant sliver white. Maat took the feather from me, and slid it into her headband. It faded slowly, and once again became a dark blue black.

She smiled, and laid a hand on my cheek. "I'm happy for you Bakura, I'm happy that you were able to finally find peace." She turned, and began walking into the darkness. "Go, Bakura. Go back to your hikari. Go back, and find happiness." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Let's hope that the next time we see each other, that he has saved your soul."

_"So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"  
  
_

I opened my mouth to speak, but my vision began to blur, and a wave of dizziness forced my to my knees. I clutched my head in my hands as the darkness closed in on me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light. The light slowly faded, and I found myself staring into the tearful eyes of my hikari. His eyes widened as he saw me stir, and he smiled, and rubbed his eyes.

"Bakura!" He said tearfully. "I'm so relieved!" He started suddenly, and lowered his eyes. "I mean… you passed out suddenly during my… lesson, and you out most of the night." I stared at him in disbelief, but he took my expression as something else, and dropped his gaze. "G,gomen Bakura-sama. I… I shouldn't have tried to shake you awake, but…" He bit his lip, and tears welled up in his eyes. "I was scared. I didn't think that you were going to wake up."

I sat up slowly, and glanced at Ryou. After all that I have done to him, all the pain I've caused him, he still cared about me. Was it possible... could he return the feelings I had kept from him for so long?

I reached up slowly, and placed my hand gently on his cheek. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "Ryou…" I said softly. "Look at me." He raised his gaze slowly, his eyes filled with tears. I smiled at him, and pulled him into a gentle hug. I felt a wave of shock and amazement through our mind link, and he automatically tried to pull away. I pulled him back, and buried my face in his shoulder. 

/Bakura…/ he said in disbelief over the mind link. /What… what's going on?/

I sighed, and pulled away from him. I set my hands on his shoulders. RyouI said softly. I… I'm sorry.His eyes widened in surprise, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. I know the things I have done to you are unforgivable, and I know that you may never be able to trust me, but…I took a deep breath. "Maybe one day," I said quietly. "You can learn not to hate me all the pain I have caused you." I lowered my gaze, and prayed to every god I knew.

A few moments passed in silence, and then I felt a soft touch on my cheek. I looked up, and saw Ryou smiling widely at me, tears streaming down his cheeks. /Bakura,/ he said softly, warmth flowing through our mind link. /I forgive you. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care how much pain you caused me, I could never hate you./

My eyes widened. But…I whispered. How can you just forget all the horrible things I've done to you, just like that!?

Ryou smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. Gods, he was so beautiful. "Don't you understand Yami? I've loved you since the first moment I've met. You were the first real friend I ever had, and even though you hurt me sometimes, you were always there for me, and protected me." He closed his eyes, and smiled again.

I tried to speak, but I found that I couldn't speak. My eyes brimmed with tears. The vision Maat showed me had been true! Ryou did love me, he always had! All these years that I hurt him because I thought he hated me…

I sobbed, and threw my arms around him. I don't care. I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore if showing emotions makes me weak. All that mattered right now was him.

RyouI said over our mind link, still to overcome with emotion to speak. Oh gods! I love you, my hikari. I… I thought you hated me. I thought that you could never love me… I hurt you…I thought…I swallowed. Ryou wrapped his arms around me, and squeezed me so hard I thought I was going to pass out. He buried his face in my shoulder, and we sat like this for what seemed like forever, crying freely.

At last I got a hold of myself, and pulled away. Ryou peered up at my through his bangs, smiling shyly. I smiled back at him, and cupped his chin with my hand.

"Ryou…" I said slowly, enjoying the sound of my tenshi's name on my tongue.

"Hai, Bakura?" He said with a radiant smile.

I brought my face down close to his. I love youI said softly, and captured his lips with mine.

"I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"

* * *

****

And there, my loyal and devoted readers, you have it! That is the end! Or at least, the second end anyway. A cute, fluffy, and all together happy ending! I hope you liked it! It was pretty fun to write.

Well, I'm off. The new laptop is wonderful, and it's all thanks to it that I actually finished this chapter! If you'd like to know more about the Egyptian deities, this is the site that I found the information on:

Anyway, I'm off! Reviews rule, so please take the time to let me know if you liked this ending or not! I may or may not write and epilogue, but more likely I'll do a few PWP's now, since I already explained how Ryou and Bakura got together.

Thanks for reading my story. Even if you didn't like it, you're still awesome for reading it. Ja Ne! :-)_  
  
_


End file.
